The present invention relates to a steering lock device that disables a steering operation.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2015-112987 describes a prior art steering lock device. The steering lock device includes a key cylinder, a camshaft, a lock stopper, and a lock bar. When the user rotates the key cylinder with a mechanical key, the camshaft is rotated about the axis of the camshaft. The rotation of the camshaft is transmitted by the lock stopper to the lock bar and moves the lock bar in a locking direction or an unlocking direction. The lock bar engages a steering wheel or a steering shaft to disable a steering operation. In this specification, a state in which the steering operation is disabled may be referred to as the locked state. A state in which the steering operation is enabled may be referred to as the unlocked state.